There are numerous prior art fuses to which the present invention may be applied, and the manufacture of which can greatly be simplified by the application of the invention. Such fuses are disclosed, for instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,319,028; May 9, 1967 to F. J. Kozacka for SPRINGLESS TIME LAG FUSE FOR MOTOR CIRCUITS; U.S. Pat. No. 3,341,674; Sept. 12, 1967 to P. C. Jacobs, Jr. for ELECTRIC QUARTZ-SAN-FILLED FUSE ADAPTED TO INTERRUPT EFFECTIVELY PROTRACTED SMALL OVERLOAD CURRENTS; U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,069; Oct. 24, 1972 to R. A. Belcher for ELECTRIC CARTRIDGE FUSE, and many more. However, I am not aware of any prior art structure that has any relation to the problem solved by the present invention.